


Keluarga... Cemara!

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Off-screen!MPREG
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "POKOKNYA PAPAH GAK NGIZININ KAMU PACARAN SAMPE UMUR 30 TAHUN," // "Selamat jadi perawan tua adikku tersayang,"
"TAPI OM SAYA SAMA YURI SALING MENCIN----" // "GAK, PERGI KAMU DARI RUMAH SAYA,"
[AU. Kehidupan domestik. Off Screen MPREG] Yuuri bingung, kenapa dulu dia mau saja menikah dengan Victor ya? Apa jangan-jangan apa yang dikatakan Chris tentang Victor menggunakan pelet saat melamarnya dulu itu benar ya? Sepertinya Yuuri musti memeriksakan diri ke kuil terdekat, kalau bisa sekalian bawa Minami karena cuma anaknya yang satu itu yang masih waras.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a/n : IYA SAYA TAHU HARUSNYA SAYA NUGAS BUAT TUGAS AKHIR TAPI APA DAYA SAYA MALAH NGETIK INI TOLONG SESEORANG SELAMATKAN SAYA DARI JURANG FANDOM INI /cries Duh saya belum nyentuh tugas akhir saya sama sekali, tapi saya gak ada mood sama sekali buat ngetik selain ngetik buat fic ini /cry. Big thanks to Ao, yang malem-malem nemenin saya berdelusi-ria tentang keluarga cemara versi fandom ini, delusi-delusi kita menghasilkan benda ini Ao, berbangga hatilah kamu /GA  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Yuri on Ice © MAPPA  
> .  
> Keluarga… Cemara!  
> Written by Rimun(ade);  
> Plot and Ideas by Rimun(ade) and Ao Yuri  
> .  
> Bisa dipastikan, karakter-karakter yang ada didalam cerita ini akan sangat keluar dari pengarakteran mereka yang sesungguhnya; disengajakan demi kepentingan cerita. Bahasa non-formal juga digunakan secara garis besar untuk cerita ini. Hati-hati juga, banyak kesalahan dalam bentuk kalimat dan pengetikan. Style saya campur aduk soalnya, HAHAHAHAHA /cry. Alternate Universe.
> 
> p.s : Yuuri sama Victor nikah diumur 21 dan 25 ya. Aslinya chapter ini cuma buat ngenalin kalian sama bentuk AUnya kok /HEH

Keluarga Nikiforov.

 

Keluarga yang konon katanya masih merupakan bagian dari darah biru keluarga kekaisaran Jepang. Keluarga yang bertempat tinggal didaerah pinggiran kota Tokyo yang padat; di sebuah rumah sederhana—sebentar, apakah rumah dengan tiga lantai, tujuh kamar tidur, empat mobil pribadi (Mitsuoka Himiko, Ferarri, Audi R8, dan Bentley Continental), ruang tamu berhiaskan lampu gantung keluaran Baccarat, dan luas tanah yang tampaknya nyaris menyentuh angka setengah hektar itu sederhana? Baiklah, kita tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Victor Nikiforov, sang kepala keluarga, saat mengatakan bahsa rumah keluarga kecilnya itu adalah sebuah rumah sederhana. Tentu, bagian yang mereka pakai untuk rumah bahkan tidak lebih dari 250 kilometer, atau bahkan kurang. Tapi sebuah kediaman dengan total lahan melebihi seratus kilometer, rasanya tak pantas disebuah sebagai sesuatu yang sederhana.

Rumah—atau haruskah kita sebut sebagai mansion?—keluarga Nikiforov memiliki total lima penghuni tetap kediaman berwarnakan putih gading itu.

 

Yang pertama, tentu saja, sang kepala keluarga. Victor Nikiforov, seorang berkebangsaan Rusia. Mantan atlit _Figure Skating_ , namanya melegenda dalam sejarah, tentu hal itu juga membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang mau tak mau mendapatkan julukan sebagai pahlawan Rusia. Diusianya yang menginjak kepala empat tidak membuat ketampanannya berkurang sedikitpun. Dilansir dari jajak pendapat yang diadakan oleh media, enam puluh lima persen netizen berpendapat bahwa ketampanan Viktor tidak berkurang sama sekali semenjak penampilan terakhirnya. Tentunya statusnya sebagai kepala keluarga juga membuat para wanita berpendapat Viktor semakin menawa karena telah menjadi sosok yang memiliki pengalaman lebih. Tren memiliki kekasih lebih tua sepertinya memang tidak bisa dihilangkan sepertinya.

Setelah membuat gempar dunia _Figure Skating_ karena pengunduran dirinya, Viktor beralih peran. Ia memutuskan menjadi pelatih dalam bidang yang sama, _Figure Skating_ \--tanpa tahu sosok yang dilatihnya itu, kelak akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Dikutip dari hasil wawancara beberapa tahun yang lalu, Victor mengatakan bahwa dia benar-benar bersyukur telah mengundurkan diri dari dunia Figure Skating dan bertemu dengan istrinya tercinta, yang juga menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya.

Ehm, baiklah, abaikan saja pertanyaan penuh cinta yang klise dari seorang Victor Nikiforov, mari kita beralih kesosok kedua yang juga merupakan penghuni tetap rumah keluarga Nikiforov.

Yuuri Nikiforov. Atlit _Figure Skater_ asal Jepang. Menurut informasi yang didapat, dikatakan bahwa Yuuri Nikiforov (atau Yuuri Katsuki, nama _gadis_ nya) adalah murid pertama suaminya sendiri. Tercium sedikit bau skandal; tentunya. Dilansir dari jajak pendapat didunia maya, Yuuri Nikiforov merupakan anak bungsu keluarga Katsuki yang disinyalir memiliki hubungan kekerabatan dengan keluarga kekaisaran Jepang. Tentunya, hingga kini tiak ditemukan bukti yang pasti tentang hubungan ini; berhubung yang bersangkutan sendiri menolak untuk memberikan jawaban dan tidak ada respon sama sekali dari pihak kekaisaran. Disinyalir media juga dibungkam oleh suaminya yang terbilang protektif.

Menurut informasi, meski baru saja menginjak kepala empat, Yuuri Nikiforov sama sekali tidak kehilangan pesonanya. Mengutip dari ucapan netizen, “Ia manis dengan tubuh berisinya, aku ingin sekali menjilat pipinya itu, benar-benar menggemaskan,” wanita menemukan bahwa sosok mantan atlit yang kini menjadi ibu rumah tangga itu sangatlah menggemaskan, tentunya dari netizen pria juga memiliki pendapat berbeda, “Tubuhnya yang semok itu membuatku ingin meremasnya, kau lihat kurva yang terbentuk pada pinggangnya? Indah sekali,” baiklah kita hentikan ini sebelum suami dari yang bersangkutan memutuskan untuk menutup mulut netizen jujur itu untuk selamanya. Sosoknya dikenal sebagai seorang yang sensitive, rapuh tapi tegar, kalau menurut Victor Nikiforov. Kontradiktif? Jangan bertanya pada Victor Nikiforov, niscaya kalian akan muak mendengarkan manusia tua bangka itu membanggakan istri tercintanya itu.

Ketiga, ada Phichit Nikiforov. Anak sulung dari pasangan Nikiforov kita. Memiliki hobi berlibur ke pantai? Bukan, Phichit Nikiforov merupakan contoh nyata dimana kita bisa mengatakan bahwa dia adalah korban tren. Mewarisi darah asia dari sang ibu tercinta, ditambah dengan kulit coklat eksotis—hasil _tanning_ sepertinya--dengan helai-helai sewarna batu opal hitam memahkotai kepalanya. Pemuda yang tidak bisa lepas dari _smartphone_ nya ini juga seorang atlit _figure skating_ , mengikuti jejak dari dua orang tuanya. Sosoknya dikenal netizen sebagai mahasiswa dengan sifat ramah dan murah senyum. Yang jelas-jelas dibantah oleh teman-teman dekatnya. L dan GH mengatakan bahwa sesungguhnya Phichit merupakan orang yang senang menyimpan bahan _blackmail_. Mungkin saja dia tersenyum didepanmu, tapi dibelakangmu sudah siap membeberkan aib-aibmu lewat akun media sosialnya yang sangat digandrungi oleh para remaja. Yang tentu saja, dalam waktu semenit bisa membuatmu menjadi _trending topic_ untuk satu hari.

Anggota keluarga Nikiforov yang keempat adalah Minami Nikiforov. Sosok bertubuh paling mungil dalam keluarga Nikiforov dengan rambut hasil masa pemberontakan remaja. Pemuda—atau remaja?—yang hanya memiliki selisih satu tahun dengan kakaknya ini merupakan siswa sekolah menengah atas yang normal. Bila dibandingkan dengan dua saudaranya yang lain, mungkin Minamilah yang memiliki banyak sekali perbedaan secara fisik dengan orang tuanya. Minami merupakan anak paling berbakti dalam keluarga Nikiforov, terutama pada ibunya. Tampaknya pemuda yang menginjak umur tujuh belas ini merupakan sosok yang biasa-biasa saja bila dibandingkan dengan keluarganya. Minami sendiri disinyalir satu-satunya anak keluarga Nikiforov yang memiliki kewarasan yang diturunkan oleh sang ibu. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan tadi, tidak banyak hal menarik tentang pemuda yang kerap kali dipanggil _chicken nugget_ oleh adiknya ini.

Terakhir, ada sosok Yuri Nikiforov. Tidak, anda tidak salah baca. Keluarga Nikiforov memang memiliki dua Yuri. Untuk hal ini, tentu saja salahkan sang kepala keluarga. Untuk memenuhi angan-angannya, yaitu memiliki dua bunga ditangan—harapannya untuk memiliki sosok anak dengan ciri fisik mirip sang istri diwujudkannya lewat nama—karena tidak terwujud dalam bentuk fisik. Yuri Nikiforov, yang akrab dipanggil Yura atau Yurio (“MAKANYA JANGAN NAMAIN GUE MIRIP SAMA MAMAH KENAPA SIH ORANG TUA BEGO!”) ini merupakan remaja bau kencur. Baru saja menjadi siswa sekolah menengah atas. Seperti kakak tertuanya, dia mewarisi kecintaan sang ayah akan yang namanya sosial media, walau tidak separah sang kakak tertua dan ayahnya. Bisa dikatakan sebenarnya, impian Victor memiliki dua bunga ditangan itu bisa saja terwujud kalau Yurio mengecat rambutnya dan menggunakan lensa kontak. Berbeda dengan dua kakaknya, Yurio mewarisi bentuk tubuh yang ambigu seperti sang ibu. Pinggang kecil, bahu kecil, bokong kencang dan kaki jenjang serta bulu mata nan lentik serta surai pirang yang membingkai wajahnya yang mungil. Ditambah dengan kulit putih pucat dan tampang eropa yang diwariskan dari sang ayah, banyak orang mengira anak ketiga keluarga Nikiforov ini merupakan seorang gadis dengan penampilan bak boneka porselen mahal. Sayangnya, Yurio tidak mewarisi tempramen Yuuri yang penyabar dan murah senyum. Bila kau bukan Yuuri Nikiforov, atau anggota keluarga Nikiforov, rasanya mustahil anda melihat sosok yang menguasai dunia _figure skating_ junior ini tersenyum. Sifatnya yang ambisius namun naif ini sering kali membuatnya dimanfaatkan oleh kakak tertuanya dan beberapa orang-orang yang patut dicurigai. Mungkin karena banyaknya pengalaman diculik oleh penculik yang berharap bisa meminta tebusan dari keluarga Nikiforov ini membuat sosok satu ini sulit membuka hati dengan orang lain. Alasan lainnya? Mungkin karena Yurio tidak ingin temannya—atau apalah itu—menjadi korban keganasan sang ayah.

Begini-gini Victor Nikiforov sangat posesif kepada keluarganya. Mungkin tidak aneh menemukan tumpukan mayat belakang lahan rumah keluarga Nikiforov; manusia-manusia malang yang berani mendekati Yuuri, Phichit, Minami atau Yurio dengan maksud jelek. Atau para pedofil yang berminat pada anak-anaknya. Atau duda-duda yang berani mengirim bunga untuk Yuuri, berharap untuk membuatnya beralih dari Victor.

Christophe Giacometti mungkin adalah satu dari sekian orang yang beruntung masih hidup setelah berani meremas bokong seorang Yuuri Nikiforov didepan mata Victor.

.

.

.

“POKOKNYA PAPAH GAK TERIMA KAMU PACARAN SAMA KUTU KUPRET MACEM DIA YURIO!”

“EHANJIR OM SAYA BUKAN KUTU KUPRET,”

“DIEM KAMU, PERGI SANA. POKOKNYA SAYA GAK RESTUIN KAMU SAMA YURIO!”

“TAPI OM-----”

“DIEM KAMU, JANGAN SAMPE SAYA SURUH CHRISTOPHE BUAT GREPE KAMU!”

“Buset pah, serem amat sih ancamannya. Kasihan Yurio kalau J.J digituin, nanti gak ada yang mau sama dia,”

“ANIKI KURANG AJAR,” “EH BERANI YA SAMA ANIKI, ADEK KOK KURANG AJAR GINI YA,”

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
>  Chapter 2  
> “Badainya datang?”


End file.
